Linchpin II parte
by BellMarti
Summary: Continuación del capítulo Linchpin. Castle y Beckett son secuestrados por Agentes de la CIA.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Beckett miró a Castle de reojo, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión en el rostro. Sabía que sentía decepción por lo que Sophia le había hecho creer, y angustia por no haber podido aclarar el tema de su padre.

-¿Crees que haya estado diciendo la verdad… acerca de mi padre?- preguntó intentando no parecer tan afectado. – Digo, eso explicaría porque desapareció por completo. – Castle perdió su vista en la pared del fondo intentando ordenar sus ideas y tratando de reconocer los sentimientos que lo invadían.

Kate lo miró por un par de segundos, quería hacer algo por él, quería ser capaz de responder las preguntas que seguramente le daban vuelta la cabeza, así como él le ayudo a responder las preguntas acerca del caso de su madre.

-Creo… que Sophia dijo muchas mentiras. – volvió rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Castle intentó parecer normal, pero la sola idea de que Sophia podría haber dicho la verdad lo atormentaba.

Beckett contemplo el rostro de Castle. Sabía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo había sido invención de Sophia, pero la incertidumbre e impotencia se le veía en los ojos.

-Debe ser difícil… Descubrir que era una traidora, especialmente después de basar a Clara Strike en ella y todo. – Intentó hacer que Castle se desahogara.

-Bueno, Clara empezó siendo como Sophia, pero terminó siendo más como tú, sabes. – respondió orgulloso. – Inteligente, feroz, amable. Creo que es una de las razones por las que te escogí a ti – el corazón de Kate se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. – como musa. – Aclaró para traerla de vuelta a la tierra. - ¿Crees que el Dr. Blakely estaba en lo cierto sobre el detonante?¿De verdad hemos salvado el mundo?- Preguntó sintiéndose afortunado por haber sido parte de aquello.

-Creo que salvamos la vida de una pequeña niña, y eso es suficiente para mí. - intentó conformarse con lo que habían hecho, pero aún Beckett sentía que podía hacer algo.

Ambos abandonaron la sala de reuniones en donde habían estado conversando. Beckett sabía lo complicado que era todo aquello para Castle, para ella también lo era. El caso en general, Sophia, el padre de Rick, ella y él atrapados en el automóvil mientras se hundía en el rio Hudson, era demasiado para un par de días y no sabía si tomarlo como una de las tantas aventuras riesgosas que terminaban bien, o como una advertencia de que en cualquier momento algo podía ocurrir y el no haberse dado una oportunidad sería su mayor arrepentimiento.

Beckett dio un pequeño empujón a Castle como demostrándole su apoyo. Él había estado para ella muchas veces y esta vez era él el que necesitaba ayuda, y tal vez todavía había algo que podía hacer.

-¿Me disculparías un segundo?- dijo Beckett dejando su taza de café sobre su escritorio intentando parecer normal.

-Claro.- Respondió distraído.

Hizo una finta y rápidamente se metió en el ascensor esperando que el agente Danberg no se hubiera marchado todavía.

Al momento en que las puertas se abrieron, Beckett pudo ver al agente Danberg caminando calmadamente hacia la salida principal del precinto en donde lo esperaba un automóvil blindado y justo antes de que subiera a él, lo detuvo.

-¡Agente Danberg! – Alzó la voz para que el hombre la escuchara.

Este se volvió y se sorprendió al ver a Kate acelerando el paso hacia él.

-¿La puedo ayudar, Detective? – Ofreció amablemente.

-La verdad es que si…- Dudó un segundo. -Sé que todo agente de la CIA tiene una imagen que proteger y creo que lo comprendí luego de que todo esto se acabara. Y sé también que es muy poco lo que pueden revelar de ustedes mismos, pero me preguntaba si tal vez me pueda ayudar a encontrar a alguien. – Finalizó rápidamente.

Danberg la miró con el ceño fruncido la verdad es que quería ayudarla pero no sabía bien de que se trataba todo aquello.

-Sophia engañó a todo el mundo. A los de la CIA a Castle, a usted y a mí, pero lo que dijo acerca del padre de Castle… eso me pareció cierto. - No sabía cómo poner el tema sobre la mesa sin revelar sus sentimientos al cien por ciento. Danberg la miró confuso.

-Detective, como usted dice, Sophia nos engaño a todos durante muchos años, no sé si tomar su palabra sería algo sensato…

-No estoy pidiendo que me de la información completa, solo le pido que si sabe algo, cualquier cosa, por muy pequeña que sea me serviría. – Acabó intentando no sonar insistente.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para usted encontrar a ese hombre?- Preguntó curioso.

- Rick Castle es un gran hombre y amigo, me ha ayudado mucho. Es una manera de devolverle la mano, siento que se lo debo. De verdad espero que pueda ayudarme – Danberg miró directo a los ojos de Kate como intentando encontrar algo que le causara desconfianza. Sin embargo sentía que Kate estaba siendo honesta con él al exponerle sus motivos, y creía en la inocencia de su petición.

-Detective, hay mucha gente trabajando en la CIA y es muy poco lo que podemos llegar a saber de un agente sin entrar a la base de datos, y aunque no le prometo encontrar aquel hombre, veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarla.- Sonrió complaciéndola.

-Gracias. – Dijo a modo de despedida mientras Danberg subía a su auto y se marchaba de ahí.

Encontrar al padre de Castle era la única manera de devolverle la mano, por todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Pero no lo hacía solo por tener el sentimiento de deuda con él, sino también porque quería verlo feliz.

Castle estaba sentado en la silla de costumbre al lado del escritorio de Beckett recordando lo vivido en las últimas horas con Sophia y se dio cuenta de que había algo más que daba vueltas en su cabeza: La reacción de Becket. Castle conocía a Kate, y sabía que le molestaba la idea de que él hubiese tenido una relación con la musa inspiradora de Clara Strike, o más bien que no se lo hubiese dicho antes. Kate era una mujer de carácter fuerte y a pesar de no reconocerlo sentía celos y las últimas horas trabajando en ese caso era como una guerra de titanes en la cual la experimentada Clara Strike se enfrentaba a la innovadora Nikki Heat.

-¿Estás bien?- Sintió la voz de Beckett quien parecía llevar un rato mirándolo. No la había sentido acercarse

- Si. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para digerirlo todo. – Contesto honestamente

- Puedes ir a descansar Castle. Yo me iré dentro de un rato. – Comentó.

- Creo que lo único que me vendría bien en este momento es un whiskey – Dijo poniéndose de pie. – ¿Quieres venir? – Intentó no poner a Kate en una situación incómoda pero sabía que su compañía le haría bien.

- Lo siento Castle, debo terminar el reporte para Gates. Es difícil dar detalles del caso. – Explicó breve. Quería ir, pero si no le entregaba a Gates los informes que tanto pedía, era capaz de quitarle la placa.

- No te preocupes. Entiendo. - Esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Te veo mañana? – Pregunto Beckett preocupada.

- Como siempre. – contestó volviéndose para dedicarle una mirada y a los pocos segundos se perdió en el ascensor.

Beckett miró hacia abajo en donde se encontraba un formulario que debía llenar con los detalles del caso, pero debido a la particularidad de éste, solo tendría que intentar explicar algo con el fin de no dejarlo muy explicito.

Castle entró al bar de costumbre, The Old Haunt tal vez lo podría traer de vuelta a la realidad. Saludo a los barman y se sentó alejado de la multitud. Pidió su whiskey como de costumbre y de pronto recordó el rostro de Sophia tirada en el suelo frente a él. Era cierto, las cosas no habían terminado bien entre ellos, pero no era lo que quería para ella.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí? – Castle levanto la vista y miró al hombre que se dirigía a él.

-No, para nada – Mintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

Los hombres permanecieron unos instantes en silencio uno al lado del otro, cada cual perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Un whiskey y la melodía de un piano parece ser la mejor receta para olvidarse de los problemas. – Castle volvió a mirarlo, debía tener muy mal aspecto para que el hombre le hubiese diagnosticado tan certeramente en tan poco rato.

-Solo ha sido un largo día.- Explicó breve.

- Dímelo a mí. – Sonrió el hombre. – trabajar todo el día para luego llegar a casa a encontrarme con la persona que menos quieres ver. – respondió el hombre con mal aspecto. –No te lo tomes a mal, pero alguien debería advertir a las parejas antes de casarse. – Castle sonrió empático, tal vez hablar con alguien le haría olvidar su problema. - ¿Eres casado? – Pregunto el hombre al notar el interés de Rick.

-Dos veces divorciado- indicó aliviado.

El hombre se giró un tanto para crear una atmosfera entre ambos.

-Entonces sabes de lo que hablo. – El hombre alzó su vaso como queriendo hacer salud por la mala suerte y Castle respondió bebiendo todo lo que quedaba en su el suyo.

-Si me preguntas a mí, creo que a un hombre deberían advertirle acerca de todas las mujeres con las que esta. – Hizo alusión a Sophia.

-Entonces si es por una mujer.- Concluyó el hombre sonriendo.

-Algo así, pero me alegra que se haya acabado. – Intentó dar una pista de su situación.

- Soy Russ. – Dijo el hombre presentándose mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Rick. –Respondió Castle del mismo modo. – ¿Entonces piensas que te casaste con la mujer equivocada?. – Sonrió Castle

-No. – Castle lo miró extrañado. –Sé que mi mujer es la mujer perfecta, el problema es que ella no lo sabe.

-Díselo. –Aconsejó –Los hombres por naturaleza reaccionamos cuando creemos haberlo perdido todo, sin embargo no aprovechamos el tiempo que tenemos día a día. – Pensó rápidamente en lo farsante que se sentía al estar diciendo eso considerando su historial con Beckett.

-¿Eres algún tipo de Dr. Amor o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó el hombre al tiempo en que le pedía al barman otro whiskey.

-Solo hablo por la experiencia. – Repitió el gesto del hombre y rápidamente llegaron los dos whiskeys a su sitio.

- Tener dos divorcios no me sueña a buenas experiencias. – Bebió el hombre un poco más

- Eso no significa que no haya encontrado a la mujer perfecta. – Sonrió recordando a Beckett: su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, su aroma.

-¿Entonces porque estás ahí sentado y no estás con ella?- Dijo en tono desafiante.

-Por la misma razón por la cual estas aquí y no en tu casa. Sé que ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, pero no sé si seré yo el hombre para ella. – El hombre se quedó pensativo un momento, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos.

Luego de cruzar otras pocas palabras, Castle pidió la cuenta. Era hora de marcharse. Se puso de pié y estrechó la mano del barman que lo había atendido dando una generosa propina como era de costumbre. Se dirigió a Russ, quien se veía borracho en el mismo asiento en el que había estado toda la noche.

-Hey Rick, siento pedirte esto, pero te molestaría compartir el Taxi. – Castle lo miró con compasión por su estado, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo ayudó a salir de ahí.

Beckett miró su reloj de pulsera, era pasada la media noche y aún estaba en el precinto. Había terminado los informes para Gates más tarde de lo previsto, pero la adrenalina del día aún le permitía ponerse al día con trabajo atrasado.

-Detective Beckett- Una voz conocida la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Alexis, qué es lo que haces aquí todavía?- Preguntó preocupada al momento en que volvía a consultar la hora con su reloj.

- La Dra. Parish me autorizó a ver como realizaba una autopsia a una víctima apuñalada que… -Se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de Beckett. – Lo siento. –Se disculpó de inmediato mientras Beckett le ofrecía el asiento que usaba Rick.

-Veo que no tienes problemas trabajando aquí. – Sonrió intentando entablar una conversación.

-El único problema que veo es mi papá sienta que estoy invadiendo su espacio... o el de ambos.- Beckett sintió que se ruborizaba de a poco. Sabía que Alexis se refería al incidente que habían tenido en la sala de autopsias cuando ella y Castle discutían el hecho de que él se hubiera acostado con Sophia.

-No te preocupes, ya se acostumbrará. – Respondió sin mirarla. – Escucha Alexis, lo que dije ayer, con respecto a tu padre y sus parejas, lo lamento, debí acordarme que estabas ahí. Lamento haberles puesto en una situación incómoda.- Dijo finalmente sin pensar mucho.

-Está bien detective, no se disculpe conmigo. A veces las personas que estamos afuera comprendemos el problema mucho mejor que los que están dentro de él. – Soltó sin titubear dejando a Kate anonadada y confundida con su comentario.

-uhmm… tu padre y yo… entre nosotros no hay ningún "problema" – Aclaró

- Ve a lo que me refiero. –Insistió con su teoría. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el? – Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-Se fue hace varias horas. – respondió volviendo a consultar con su reloj.

-¿A dónde?, Mi abuela llamó hace unos minutos y me preguntó por él. – Beckett tomó su celular y marcó en speed dial. Sonó cinco, seis, siete veces, pero nadie respondió. Castle normalmente cogía todas sus llamadas y nunca se demoraba más de cuatro tiempos en contestar.

-Ven conmigo, creo saber donde puede estar. –Se levanto de su silla, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió al ascensor seguida por Alexis.

Estacionó el auto justo afuera de The Old Haunt, sabía que Castle se encontraría allí. Ordenó a Alexis a quedarse en el auto mientras ella iba por Rick.

Cuando entró vio el lugar medianamente vacío. Normal para la hora que era. Recorrió el lugar con la vista rápidamente pero no lo encontró. Beckett se acercó a un barman que estaba limpiando la barra.

-¿Qué le puedo servir? – Preguntó el hombre como de costumbre.

-Nada, ando en busca de Richard Castle. – Sonrió.

-Estuvo aquí hace varias horas, pero se fue a eso de las diez. Bebió un par de whiskeys y se fue con el hombre con el que conversaba. – Respondió con tono normal.

-¿Qué hombre? – Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

-No recuerdo haberle visto por acá. Pero salieron juntos a tomar el un taxi. –Alzó las cejas.

Beckett saco su móvil del bolsillo y marcó una vez más al teléfono de Castle, dio un último vistazo al lugar y salió de ahí. Cuando llegó afuera vio que Alexis estaba de pie y de espalda a unos cuantos metros del auto.

-¿Alexis?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo en que la hija de Castle se daba vueltas y le mostraba el celular que había encontrado tirado en el suelo. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se acercó y vio que la pantalla le indicaba la última llamada perdida de "Beckett".

-¿Dónde está? – Sus miradas se cruzaron expresando los mismos sentimientos: Miedo y Preocupación.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-¿Dónde está? – Sus miradas se cruzaron expresando los mismos sentimientos: Miedo y Preocupación.

- Ven, te llevaré a casa. Debe estar con alguno de sus amigos. – Intentó calmar a la chica, aunque sabía muy bien que en las condiciones en que estaba Castle lo que menos hubiera querido era estar rodeado de gente.

Beckett condujo a toda prisa. Quería saber donde se encontraba Rick, y quién era ese hombre que había mencionado el barman. Se había dado cuenta de las cámaras de vigilancia en la calle. Probablemente podría seguir el Taxi que había tomado y descubrir su paradero.

-¿Qué tal si no ha llegado? – Preguntó Alexis con miedo unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su casa.

- Cualquiera sea el caso Alexis, necesito que me llames. – Intentó mostrar firmeza y tranquilidad. – Mientras yo intentaré buscarlo en otro sitio. – Mintió.

Alexis asintió y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Le dedicó una última mirada a Beckett y salió del auto. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Beckett la observó entrar en el edificio y una vez adentro aceleró. Iría al precinto, y si las cosas no andaban bien llamaría a Esposito y Ryan para que la ayudaran.

"_Castle miró a su alrededor estaba Beckett a su lado y Sophia los apuntaba con su arma mientras comenzaba a hablarle de su padre, pero no conseguía entender lo que decía. Sintió como el arma de la mujer bajaba hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sintió entonces el sonido del disparo". _

Despertó lento, pero sobresaltado. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado. Miró a su alrededor, pero era inútil, estaba completamente oscuro. Trató de concentrarse e incorporarse pero sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y por más que intentaba zafarse parecía que se apretaban más. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero solo venían a su cabeza imágenes de él y ese tal Russ sentados en The Old Haunt.

A lo lejos escuchó el ruido de un automóvil que se acercaba, pronto sintió las llantas frenando y una puerta que se abría. Intentó acercarse más al lugar en donde el sonido era más claro.

-¿Lo tienes? – Escuchó la voz de un hombre.

- Allí adentro. – Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Russ. – Aún no despierta. – Agregó. –Pero si lo hace no irá a ningún lado.

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Esta atado?- Preguntó alterado y desaprobando la acción del hombre.

-S..si.- Respondió dudoso.

-Abre la puerta de Inmediato.- Ordenó enfadado.

Castle sintió pasos acercándose a él y de pronto se abrió una puerta. La luz del exterior iluminó lo que ahora reconocía como la parte trasera de una van blindada. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nada más ahí.

-Richard Castle, lamento los malos tratos de mi compañero. La idea era traerlo acá sin causarle daño. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Explicó a modo de disculpas. Con un rudo gesto de cabeza le ordenó al hombre que estaba afuera que desatara a Castle.

Rick intentó reconocer al hombre, pero no le basto más de un par de segundos darse cuenta de que no lo había visto jamás. Las palabras del hombre y su trato lo confundieron aún más.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó un poco más espabilado al momento en que se ponía de pie en frente de los dos hombres.

-CIA – Aclaró en una palabra. – Queremos protegerlo. Los detalles se los daré en el automóvil. Necesito que me acompañe. – Lo último sonó más como una orden que como una invitación.

Castle siguió al hombre hasta el automóvil blindado en frente de ellos, no era necesario preguntar para saber que no había otra opción más que acompañarlo.

El lugar parecía el estacionamiento de un edificio abandonado. Miró más lejos y se dio cuenta de que aún era oscuro. No sabía de que trataba todo, pero encontrarse con la CIA después del caso que acababan de cerrar podía significar solo una cosa: todo aquello tenía que ver con el caso anterior.

Una vez en el asiento delantero del automóvil, el hombre aceleró y partieron rumbo a su nuevo destino.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó intentando registrar en sus bolsillos su teléfono.

-Nos deshicimos de tu teléfono justo antes de que subiera al taxi fuera del bar. Estas en una situación critica Richard. La CIA necesita protegerte.- Hizo una pausa para ver su expresión. – El detonante que puede hacer que nuestro país llegue a su fin sigue en peligro. Para detenerlo tenemos que actuar en conjunto para encontrar a los otros agentes que trabajaban con Sophia. Ellos quieren seguir con el plan. – Trató de resumir.

-¿Qué hay de la detective Beckett? Trabajamos juntos durante el caso, Ella también necesita protección. – Dijo preocupado.

- Claro que la tendrá, Pero necesitamos actuar por separado.- Contestó calmado.

-Necesito hablar con ella.- Exigió.

-Y lo harás, pero no todavía, tengo que llevarte a un sitio seguro. – Dijo mirándolo nuevamente.

Beckett había recibido la llamada de Alexis corroborando su miedo: Castle no había llegado aún a su hogar. Le ordenó a ella y a Martha que se quedaran en casa y envió una patrulla para que se asegurara de que todo marchara en orden.

Intentaba pensar en dónde se podía haber metido Castle, y no podía evitar preguntarse que hubiese pasado si hubiese aceptado su invitación. De alguna manera se sentía culpable por no haberlo acompañado.

El pitido del ascensor la saco de sus pensamientos, y vio a Esposito y a Ryan salir a toda prisa en su dirección.

- ¿Has sabido algo? – Preguntó Esposito a medida que se acercaba con un café en la mano para ella.

-No, lo único que sabemos es que fue a The Old Haunt, estuvo con un hombre y luego se marcharon de ahí. Su teléfono estaba tirado en la acera, pero no hay rastros de él. – Explicó intentando no demostrar su angustia.

-¿Alguien en el lugar reconoció al hombre con el que iba? – Preguntó Ryan.

-No, el barman con el que hablé me aseguró que era la primera vez que lo veían por ahí. ¿Ryan puedes revisar las cámaras de transito?, Si Castle subió a ese taxi tal vez podamos seguirlo a tal vez de ellas y dar con su paradero.- Beckett tomó un sorbo de su café y vio como Lanie caminaba a toda prisa hacia ella también.

-¿Beckett, que puedo hacer?- Preguntó con tono servicial.

Beckett la había llamado segundos después de hablar con los dos detectives para ver si conseguía huellas en el teléfono que habían encontrado. Si La persona que secuestró a Castle se deshizo de su teléfono probablemente dejó sus huellas en él.

-Lanie necesito que revises este teléfono. Necesito que busques huellas de la persona que se llevó a Castle. – Lanie tomó el teléfono que Kate le entregaba y pudo notar que sus manos temblaban.

-De acuerdo.- Acató preocupada. –Beckett… aparecerá. – Agregó intentando alentarla.

-Eso espero. –Pensó en voz alta.

Lanie salió rumbo al laboratorio, conocía a Kate y sabía que no hablaría de sus sentimientos.

-¡Lo tengo¡- Gritó Ryan. –Beckett se acercó a sus compañeros que estaban detrás de un escritorio intentando ayudar. –Ese es el taxi y ahí está Castle.- Apuntó y congeló la imagen.

-Haz acercamiento al hombre que va con él. – Ordenó.

Ryan lo hizo, pero no se le veía el rostro.

-Está muy oscuro, y está de espaldas.- Esperó por la siguiente orden.

-De acuerdo... – Intentó pensar fríamente como si se tratara de un caso cualquiera. – Esposito, ve al bar, pregunta por el aspecto del hombre, quien era, averigua si alguien escuchó alguna conversación o vio algo extraño. Si hubo más gente con ellos lo quiero saber. Si alguien de los que estuvo en el lugar lo reconoce quiero saber. – Dijo nuevamente con tono poco sutil.

-Ryan, necesito saber dónde esta ese taxista en este momento. – Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo con angustia.

Esposito y Ryan siguieron las órdenes de Beckett al pie de la letra. Ella, se quedo con la mirada fija en la imagen de Castle en la pantalla. _"¿Dónde te metiste Rick?"_ pensó.

Nuevamente el ruido del ascensor se abrió, pero esta vez le extraño el hombre que se aparecía.

-¿Agente Danberg? – Preguntó casi con un grito, sabía que no era una simple coincidencia que estuviera ahí.

-Detective, necesitamos hablar.- Exigió serio pasando directamente a la sala de reuniones en donde habían estado horas antes cerrando el caso.

Beckett lo siguió rauda y cerro la puerta tras ella. Beckett vio como Danberg intentaba ordenar sus palabras antes de hablar.

-Detective, me temo que tenemos un problema con su compañero.- Dijo sin más

-¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó casi exigiendo una respuesta.

-Se lo han llevado los de la CIA. – Beckett abrió los ojos sin creer lo que decía el hombre.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Esta vez su tono era de miedo.

-Los agentes que estaban coludidos con Sophia para hacer desaparecer el país nunca supieron cual era la clave para detonar los actos que acabarían con Estados Unidos, excepto Sophia y su gente más cercana. Nosotros tomamos a uno, pero aún quedan agentes que quieren saber cual es ese detonante. – Explicó desde el comienzo. –Estos agentes necesitan saber lo que nosotros sabemos para completar la misión. Ellos son los que están detrás de la desaparición de su compañero, y los que andan detrás de usted.- Beckett sintió la necesidad de sentarse un segundo.

-¿Dónde se lo llevaron?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Después de atar algunos cabos descubrimos que Sophia rendía cuentas a una cabeza más alta, otro agente de la CIA. – Dio un segundo para que Beckett reaccionara.

-¿Tienen a algún sospechoso?- Preguntó de inmediato.

-Dos.- Aclaró sacando un Ipad del bolsillo de su chaqueta y señalándole unas fotos. –Peter Brandon- Dijo al momento en que le mostraba la imagen de un hombre de cabello claro y ojos oscuros. – y Steve Avner. – Deslizó con su índice la foto para pasar a la siguiente, en la que aparecía un hombre de cabello canoso.- Ambos solían trabajar a la par en operaciones para la agencia, el problema es que ambos desaparecieron del mapa. No hay rastros de sus paraderos.

Beckett sintió de pronto que las puertas se le cerraban. Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil encontrar a Castle y seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado solo.

Ryan de pronto tocó la puerta anunciándose y entró sin más.

-Beckett, tengo la dirección del taxi.- Comunicó sin moverse de la puerta esperando las indicaciones que le daría.

-Voy contigo.- Respondió sin dudar. Ryan inmediatamente cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se alistó para salir.

-No.- Interrumpió Danberg tajante para la sorpresa de ambos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó alterada.

-Detective, los agentes de la CIA la tienen vigilada. Si se llevaron a su compañero la siguiente será usted.- Ryan escuchaba atento la explicación sin entender de que se trataba todo.

Danberg hizo un gesto para que Kate despachara a Ryan para poder explicarse.

-Ryan… ve solo.- Indicó sin dar más explicaciones.

Ryan y Esposito sabían que en el caso de la muerte del Dr. Blakely estaba de alguna manera relacionado con otro caso mayor en la CIA, pero ni Beckett ni Castle les habían dicho que se trataba, y después de ver al agente Danberg una vez más en el precinto no le costó mucho hilar los hechos. Ryan le dedicó una mirada a Beckett para que le aclarara la situación, pero Kate le dio la espalda y espero a que se marchara.

-Detective, necesito saber en qué están sus hombres.- Exigió sutil.

Beckett suspiro y trató de resumir la historia lo más posible.

-Castle se encontró con un hombre en un bar y por lo que me dijo el barman salieron juntos a tomar un taxi. Encontramos su teléfono tirado en la acera y en estos momentos la Dra. Parrish esta buscando huellas dactilares. El detective Esposito fue al lugar para intentar averiguar algo más del hombre que o acompañaban, y el detective Ryan localizó el taxi que los llevaba y en este momento fue a hablar con el conductor para que nos de más detalles del paradero de ambos. – Explicó los movimientos de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. –Agente Danberg, necesito autorización para comentar lo esencial de este caso para que mi gente sepa a lo que se enfrenta y pueda ser útil.

-Detective, entiendo que se encuentra en una posición un tanto incomoda para trabajar, pero ya sabe como funciona esto. La discreción es esencial para trabajar con la CIA. – Beckett lo miró anonadada.

-Sr. Mi compañero fue secuestrado probablemente por una persona que lo único que desea es terminar con nuestro país. Necesito encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Insistió con furia.

-Detective, entiendo su posición…

-¡No, no lo entiende!- Estalló descontrolada. -Necesito informar a mi gente acerca de este secuestro para traer a Rick de vuelta.- Danberg la miró escandalizado ante la furia con la que Kate se expresaba. Dudó un momento mirando la fotografía del hombre en su Ipad y la miró nuevamente.

-Esta bien, pero seré yo quien le informe a su capitán y a su equipo de trabajo lo que esta ocurriendo. Mientras, usted será enviada a un lugar seguro en donde ninguno de estos dos hombres la puedan encontrar.- Accedió dudoso.

-Ok.- Respondió casi inaudible ante las condiciones del agente.

Beckett se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de ahí a buscar sus cosas.

-La acompañaré abajo, uno de mis agentes la llevará a su departamento para que pueda recoger artículos personales y luego la llevará a una de las instalaciones ofrecidas por la CIA para su protección.- Aclaró

Beckett le dedicó una última mirada, sabía que Danberg no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, pero fuera como fuere la estaba sacando del caso.

-Detective. – La detuvo justo cuando iba cruzando la puerta.- Tengo algo más que comunicarle.- Becket lo miró con curiosidad. -Steve Avner.- Le mostró la foto del hombre una vez más.- Él es el padre de Castle… el hombre que usted busca.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Detective. – La detuvo justo cuando iba cruzando la puerta.- Tengo algo más que comunicarle.- Becket lo miró con curiosidad. -Steve Avner.- Le mostró la foto del hombre una vez más.- Él es el padre de Castle… el hombre que usted busca.

Beckett se quedó sin palabras. Castle podía haber sido secuestrado por su propio padre, quien a su vez puede ser uno de los organizadores del atentado que copmenzaría con la detonación de la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Pregunto queriendo asegurarse.

-No se lo puedo decir detective, pero es él. – Danberg se compadeció al ver el terror de los ojos de Kate.

Beckett se acercó un poco más a la imagen, le costaba creer que haya sido tan fácil para ellos dar con él.

-Detective.- habló Danberg otra vez. -¿Se encuentra bien?- Beckett asintió aún en shock.

-Agente Danberg, me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que ocurre con la búsqueda de Castle.- Pidió casi suplicando.

-La mantendré al tanto, detective.- Beckett lo miró a los ojos, por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en él.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Castle entrara. Era un pequeño apartamento apartado de los ruidos y la gente de Manhattan, sin embargo no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba. Vio un sillón y una cama todo dentro del mismo espacio. En una de las paredes había una puerta, al parecer de un baño que, imaginaba sería de un tamaño proporcional al resto de la estancia.

Castle miró al hombre que lo había llevado ahí y calló en cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en él. Después de la decepción que se llevó con Sophia había perdido la confianza en los agentes de la CIA.

-Permanecerás aquí durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que sepa que estas a salvo.- Aseguró pensando aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Qué hay de la detective Beckett?- Insistió una vez más.

-Agentes de la CIA se encargarán de traerla aquí a primera hora en la mañana.- Contestó.

-¿Cómo lo harán para mantenernos aquí sin que la gente de afuera nos busque?- Algo no calzaba, todo aquello le parecía turbio.

-Los buscarán, pero no llegarán a encontrarlos aquí. Podrás hablar con ella en cuanto llegue.- Explicó al momento en que Rick se sentaba en el único sillón de la habitación. –Enviaré a alguien para que te traiga algo de comer, mientras necesito que me ayudes a protegerte. Alguien descubrió el detonante para causar una serie de eventos que nos llevaran a la tercera guerra mundial. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.- Dijo el hombre sin presionar.

Castle sintió de pronto que no podía confiar en él. Todos estos años con Beckett le habían enseñado que no debía fiarse de la gente así tan fácil.

-Lo único que averiguamos es que el detonante de todos los eventos tiene relación con la economía del país. Un profesor de matemáticas, el Dr. Blakely descubrió una debilidad en la economía, la cual iba a ser la causante principal de nuestra desaparición. Lamentablemente, el Dr. Blakely fue asesinado delante de nosotros justo antes de que nos dijera cual era el detonante de todos los eventos. – Explicó tratando de no dar los detalles finales y más importantes.

El hombre se quedó pensando en la explicación que Castle le acababa de dar. Intentaba concentrarse para procesar toda la información y poner sus ideas en orden.

Castle lo miró atentamente, le parecía que aquel hombre estaba más ansioso que preocupado por la información que había recibido. El miedo de dar la información a la persona errónea lo agobiaba. Después de haber trabajado con la CIA se había dado cuenta de que los agentes intentaban ganarse la confianza de la persona externa de alguna manera, sin embargo, aquel hombre no había hecho nada para ganarse la suya, y lo que más le daba desconfianza era que parecía demasiado excitado en saber los detalles del caso.

De pronto el sonido del teléfono del hombre rompió con el silencio de la habitación, y sin mirar atrás se alejó unos metros de Castle y contestó.

-Si.-

-…

-¿Cómo que no está?- Preguntó intentando disimular lo alterado que estaba.

-Búsquenla en todas partes. – El hombre se dio vuelta de pronto con invitando a Castle a escuchar lo que decía.- Necesito que la traigan antes de que ellos la encuentren.- Sin decir más cortó la comunicación.

El hombre se quedó en silencio un par de segundos mirando a Castle.

-Eran mis hombres, fueron al departamento de la detective Beckett, pero ella no se encontraba allí.- Explicó algo más alterado que antes.- Necesitamos encontrarla y traerla aquí para protegerla. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede encontrarse?

Castle pensó un par de segundos, conocía a Beckett si no estaba en su casa a esa hora de la madrugada era posible que estuviera en el precinto. _"Tal vez Martha o Alexis la habían llamado para decirles que él aún no había llegado a casa y haya salido a buscarme".-_ Rogó. Cualquiera fuera el caso sabía que Beckett podría encontrarlo, y para eso debía evitar que esos hombres fueran por ella.

-La verdad es que me sorprende. Beckett generalmente está en su casa a estas horas.- Concluyó desviando al hombre del paradero de Kate.

-Donde quiera que esté la encontraremos.- Castle lo tomó como una amenaza antes que una promesa.- Le aconsejo que descanse un momento, todo esto puede ser muy agotador. Por la mañana enviare a uno de mis hombres que le traigan algo de comer.- Sonrió tratando de parecer amable.

-Gracias.- Terminó Castle siguiéndole el juego, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a ellos.

Beckett subió las escaleras seguida por el Agente Collins, quien había recibido órdenes estrictas de acompañarla y llevarla a las dependencias de la CIA a las afueras de Manhattan. Sacó la llave de su bolso y se dispuso a meterlas en la cerradura, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Alguien ha intentado entrar.- Dijo seria mirando al agente que la acompañaba.

El hombre se acercó a la cerradura y pudo comprobar las marcas en la cerradura y en la puerta que indicaban habían sido forzadas. El agente Collins saco rápidamente su teléfono y presionó en su pantalla el speed dial del Agente Danberg.

Beckett se sentó en el último peldaño y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Rogaba para Castle no hiciera algo estúpido. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Al comienzo se culpaba por no haberlo acompañado, pero ahora su culpa era más profunda. Rick Castle era un escritor, no un policía, y aunque nadie podía negar la ayuda que prestaba al precinto, ese no era su lugar. Tal vez si hubiera rechazado su compañía desde el comienzo nada de aquello estaría ocurriendo. Además pensaba en Alexis y Martha, seguramente ellas también la culpaban por mantener a Castle en riesgo, en situaciones que lo podían llevar a casos como el que estaban viviendo.

Kate se quedó largo rato con ese último pensamiento. De pronto sintió pasos rápidos que avanzaban por las escalenas. Se puso de pie y pudo ver al agente Danberg subiendo a toda prisa.

-Detective Beckett, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Esa debía haber sido la decima vez que hacía la misma pregunta.

-Sí, pero han estado aquí.- Se refirió a los agentes de la CIA que la andaban buscando.

Danberg se acercó a la puerta y miró de cerca las marcas que Collins le había mencionado por el teléfono. Retrocedió unos pasos y respiró hondo.

-Collins.- Fue lo único que dijo para que el segundo agente desfundara su arma y se pusiera detrás de él cubriéndoles la espalda.

Beckett repitió el gesto y desde uno de los costados se detuvo a observar como los dos agentes derrumbaban su puerta. _"genial, primero mi apartamento vuela por los aires y ahora la CIA se encargará de derrumbar este"._

Al entrar y darse cuenta de que estaba despejado, hicieron entrar a Kate.

-Todo está en su lugar.- Dijo Beckett mirando a su alrededor. -Si no hubiese sido por las marcas en la cerradura nunca hubiéramos sabido que alguien más estuvo aquí.- Caminó hasta su habitación y luego volvió al living en donde estaban los hombres.

-Claramente no encontraron lo que venían a buscar.- Beckett lo miró, sabía que debía ser protegida, pero Castle estaba en algún lugar secuestrado y necesitaba encontrarlo.- Enviaré a alguien a que le repare la puerta, mientras tome sus cosas y márchense de aquí.- Beckett asintió y fue a su habitación.

Después de recoger algo de ropa ligera y su arma personal, volvió al living. Miró a su alrededor, pero sólo vio al detective Collins.

-¿Esta lista Detective?- Preguntó el agente cordialmente.

-Sí, es todo lo que necesito.- Dijo mostrando el pequeño bolso de mano.

-De acuerdo. Collins ya sabes lo que debes hacer. Quiero que te quedes con la detective hasta que encontremos a quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto.- Collins asintió seguro al momento en que el teléfono de Danberg comenzó a sonar.

-Danberg.- Contestó

-…

-¿Hay alguien en el lugar?- Preguntó de vuelta preocupado y mirando a Beckett.

-…

-Está bien. Saldremos inmediatamente. Nos encontraremos allá.- Danberg cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando a Beckett.

-Mis agentes encontraron a un hombre en el estacionamiento donde llegó el taxi en el que iba su compañero.- Dijo a Beckett quien sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Es Castle?- Preguntó rápidamente.

-No lo saben.- contestó mientras Beckett se acercaba a la puerta para ir al lugar.

-Detective.- Llamó una vez más acercándose a ella. –El hombre que encontraron está muerto.

Beckett quedó inmóvil incapaz de articular palabras. Danberg se acercó a la puerta, y como dándole autorización para que lo acompañara abandonó el departamento rápidamente.

Beckett se mordía las uñas incrédula de que el cuerpo que habían encontrado pudiera ser de Rick. Danberg le había comentado que tenía la cabeza cubierta con los mismos velos que les habían dado a ellos antes de entrar al centro de operaciones de la CIA. Sin embargo no había nada más que hiciera pensar que era Castle, salvo el lugar y la hora.

El automóvil redujo su velocidad y antes de que frenara del todo Beckett abrió rápidamente la puerta y comenzó a caminar, primero lentamente, con miedo e implorando que no fuera él. A lo lejos vio a Esposito y Ryan que se bajaban del único vehículo con la sigla NYPD del lugar y caminaban para encontrarla, pero Beckett los ignoró y comenzó a dar pasos más largos. A medida que iba avanzando iba reconociendo más la figura de la persona que estaba en el suelo boca abajo.

-Detective, no creo que esto sea bueno para usted. –Dijo Danberg tomándola del brazo e impidiendo que avanzara.

-El hombre que está allí puede ser mi compañero, no me diga que es lo mejor para mi.- contestó casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente violento para zafarse del agente y seguir caminando con paso ligero.

Danberg hizo un gesto a Esposito, y éste rápidamente le impidió el paso.

-Beckett.- Dijo casi inaudible para intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

-Esposito déjame verlo.- Imploró mientras su compañero le sujetaba los brazos.

-Beckett, deja que Ryan confirme si es él.- Esposito sabía que su compañera era una mujer fuerte, pero no sabía si era capaz de soportar algo así.

- ¡Ryan!- Gritó indicándole que se acercara al hombre y le descubriera el rostro.

-No hagas esto.- Dijo luchando para acercarse, pero claramente Esposito era más fuerte.

-¡Esto es difícil para todos, deja que sea Ryan quien nos diga si es Castle!- Trató de mostrar empatía.

-¡No, Esposito, déjame!- Siguió luchando, pero esposito la tenía tomada por la cintura obligándola a retroceder.

-¡Beckett!- tiró de ella hasta que de pronto dejo de luchar.

-¡Rick!- Dijo en susurro y resignándose a quedarse con Esposito.

Beckett, agotada, miró desde lejos como Ryan descubría el rostro del hombre en el suelo. Desde el su posición no podía ver nada, lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran los focos de los autos, y no era suficiente para ver la expresión de Ryan o el rostro del hombre. Vio como Ryan se quedó observando el cuerpo un par de segundos, y luego comenzó a caminar hasta Danberg y Collins que estaban más cerca. Intercambió un par de palabras con los dos agentes y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Esposito aún no la soltaba, pero ya no para retenerla, sino para darle apoyo. La miró fijamente y vio como se acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos que no quería dejar escapar. Kate agachó la cabeza, como resignándose a que era Rick y rápidamente subió la mirada al rostro de Ryan.

Ryan se sorprendió ante la mirada de Beckett, no la había visto así desde que Montgomery le disparó a Coonan en el precinto. Sabía claramente el tipo de relación y la conexión que había entre Castle y Kate, pero con aquello su teoría se confirmaba. Kate Beckett y Rick Castle estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Ryan?- Preguntó Beckett impaciente poco antes que su compañero llegara hasta ellos.

-Ese no es Castle.- Informó sonriendo aliviado y negando con la cabeza.

Ryan pasó una mano por el brazo de Beckett quien cerró los ojos y suspiró aplacada.

-Está bien Beckett, no es él.- Comentó Esposito quien estaba tan incrédulo como su compañera al comienzo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando como los agentes de la CIA removían el cadáver del desconocido del suelo.

-Ni una palabra de esto en el precinto. No quiero que llegue a oídos Alexis o Martha.- Ordenó Beckett tajante a sus dos compañeros.

Ambos asintieron comprendiendo las razones.

-Detective, es hora de que se vaya. Cualquier cosa del caso y de su compañero se la haremos saber.- Aseguró Danberg, también aliviado de que el hombre muerto no era Richard Castle.

Beckett comenzó a caminar al automóvil aún shockeada por la situación. Subió al auto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. El agente Collins hizo lo mismo y luego de acomodarse en el asiento del piloto aceleró saliendo de allí. Atravesó el enorme y desolado estacionamiento y tomó una de las calles aledañas a una avenida y continuó su rumbo incierto.

El silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en el automóvil. A pesar de llevar días sin dormir y el cansancio acumulado, Kate no sentía sueño. Relajó su cuello y dejó su cabeza reposar en la parte alta del respaldo. Miró atentamente el camino y de vez en cuando observaba de reojos al agente Collins. Era bueno que fuera callado, en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie.

El automóvil viró bruscamente hacia una calle oscura por la cual jamás había andado. Collins bajó la velocidad por precaución y justo en plena penumbra, una voz proveniente del asiento trasero los hizo sobresaltarse. Collins frenó rápidamente, y antes de que él y Beckett desfundaran sus armas el extraño presiono el cañón de su pistola en contra del conductor obligándolo a detenerse.

-Dame tu arma lentamente.- Ordenó firmemente al agente sin quitar su pistola de la cabeza.- Collins dudó un segundo, y luego le dio el arma tal como lo pedía.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Collins con ambas manos en el aire e intentando mirar por el espejo retrovisor, pero, el hombre llevaba la cara cubierta para evitar ser reconocido.

-Ahora usted Detective.- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Kate, quien se la entregó de inmediato.

-Teléfonos.- Pidió inmediatamente

Ambos entregaron sus celulares e intentando recobrar la calma.

-Fuera del auto.- Le indicó a Collins mientras alejaba su arma de su cabeza y la dirigía a la cabeza de Kate.

Collins hizo caso rápidamente, desabrochó su cinturón y abrió la puerta lentamente.

El hombre bajó del vehículo al mismo tiempo y una vez en la calle lo siguió apuntando.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó de nuevo, pero el hombre no tenía intenciones de hablar más de lo necesario.

-Aléjate de aquí.- Ordenó nuevamente.

Collins volvió a hacer caso y cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejado del auto el extraño subió al asiento del piloto y aceleró dejándolo tirado en medio de la oscuridad.

-Detective, sus manos donde las vea.- Ordenó a Kate a los pocos segundos de haber comenzado a avanzar.

Beckett hizo caso y puso sus manos sobre el tablero.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kate desafiante.

-Terminar con todo esto.- contestó brevemente descolocando a Beckett con sus palabras.

El hombre continúo su camino hasta llegar al muelle 99. Detuvo el automóvil y miró a Beckett a través del pasamontañas que aún no se quitaba. Kate vio sus profundos ojos azules y luego bajó la vista hasta el arma que aún tenía en la mano. Pudo darse cuenta de que seguro de la pistola había estado puesto en todo momento.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó esta vez perdiendo el miedo.

El hombre se quitó el pasamontañas y reconoció inmediatamente su rostro. Tenía el pelo gris y la piel un tanto arrugada.

-Avner.- Susurró Beckett asombrada de conocerlo.

-Por fin nos conocemos detective.- Dijo el padre de Castle mientras se dejaba observar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-Avner.- Susurró Beckett asombrada de conocerlo.

-Por fin nos conocemos detective.- Dijo el padre de Castle mientras se dejaba observar.

-¿Pero qué…

-Detective, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tome sus cosas, y camine conmigo.- Indicó mientras bajaba del auto.

-¿Por qué habría de seguirte?- Preguntó sin dar un paso en su dirección

-Porque yo soy la única salida que tiene.- Beckett dudó. –Si quiere, puede quedarse aquí y que otro agente de la CIA la encuentre, pero usted y yo tenemos fines comunes. – Steve Avner se acercó y le devolvió su arma.

Beckett lo miró un segundo, si estuviera detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no le hubiese devuelto el arma bajo ninguna circunstancia. Avner la miraba a los ojos como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Kate dio unos cuantos pasos y tomó su arma y lo siguió aún desconfiada.

Ambos subieron a un pequeño automóvil que no llamaba nada la atención. Echó a andar el motor y salieron del muelle dejando atrás el vehículo de la CIA.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó inquieta.

-Iremos a un lugar dónde no nos encuentren.- Cada vez que le hablaba la miraba a los ojos y eso la tranquilizaba.

-¿Quién se ha llevado a Castle? ¿Dónde está?- Quiso saber.

-Si se lo ha llevado Brandon tengo una idea de donde puede estar, pero tendremos que verlo mañana por la mañana. –Explicó.

Beckett se sintió aliviada, _¿Sabría Avner que Castle era su hijo?_- Se cuestionó.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Danberg te ayude?- Preguntó sin entender muy bien cuántos bandos habían en la historia.

-Porque en este momento no confió en nadie de la CIA. Brandon quiere usar mi desaparición para llevar a cabo su plan, y hasta dónde veo ha conseguido poner a la agencia en mi contra. Si Danberg y sus hombres se ponen en mi contra, lo único que conseguirá será retrasar la búsqueda de Castle y con ello Brandon descubrirá el "detonante". –Explicó sus razones mientras Beckett escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- Peguntó desafiante.

-Tiene su arma, puede dispararme cuando quiera.- Beckett lo miró fijamente. –Detective, yo la puedo ayudar a encontrar a Castle, soy su único refuerzo. –Kate sabía que tenía razón.

Luego de conducir en silencio y por largos 20 minutos hacia un rumbo desconocido por Kate, Avner detuvo su automóvil frente a un restaurante de comida rápida y le pidió a Beckett que lo acompañara. Kate lo siguió hasta la parte de atrás del auto y del maletero saco un pequeño bolso de mano, y siguieron su rumbo caminando.

Hacía frio, Beckett miró el reloj de su padre, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y como tal no había ni una sola persona caminando por esa calle. Sentía la mirada de Avner clavarse en sus ojos de vez en cuando, pero lo ignoraba y seguía caminando. Tenía demasiadas preguntas acerca de Castle, de su paradero y del caso, que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Por aquí.- señaló Steve girando rápidamente y metiéndose por un callejón sin salida, oscuro y maloliente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó cuando llegaron frente a una puerta estrecha en medio del callejón.

Steve sonrió, sacó unas llaves y las metió en la cerradura. Miró a ambos lados y le dio espacio a Kate para que entrara primero. Por fuera, cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquella era la puerta trasera de algún bar de mala muerte, sin embargo por dentro era totalmente distinto.

Beckett subió la escalera de la entrada y llegó a un segundo nivel. El lugar se veía ordenado y limpio. Había ventanas que iluminaban el pequeño lugar con la tenue luz de la luna, sillones y una pequeña mesa. Avner presionó un interruptor y la luz iluminó un pequeño apartamento.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó al ver detenidamente el lugar.

-Aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito desaparecer de la agencia.- Aclaró acercándose a una pequeña cocina en dónde lo único que se veía era una cafetera.

-Danberg dice que desapareciste de la CIA, ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber mientras dejaba su bolso junto a uno de los sillones.

-Luego de la muerte de Sophia Turner, comencé a investigar quién más estaba en su equipo y descubrí a Brandon. Él y yo solíamos trabajar en las mismas misiones, lo conozco bien. No me constó darme cuenta que él era el que deseaba continuar con lo que Sophia empezó. El problema es que ni Sophia ni Brandon contaron con ustedes. Además de ustedes, ella era la única persona importante que sabía cual era el detonante, y gracias a ustedes nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comunicárselo a Brandon.- Explicó quitándose la chaqueta e invitando a Beckett a sentarse. –Ahora Brandon quiere terminar con el plan y para eso necesita culpar a alguien para ganar tiempo, y a Castle vivo para que le diga cual es el detonante de todos los eventos.- Terminó pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

Beckett lo miró detenidamente cuando hablaba, Castle había heredado algunos rasgos de Avner, sin embargo no estaban a simple vista. Continuó mirando tanteando el terreno para hacer su pregunta, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-¿Tu sabes cual es el detonante?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No detective, los únicos que conocen el detonante son ustedes, y el equipo de Danberg. Y la verdad, no me interesa saberlo.- Beckett comenzó de pronto a sentir confianza en él.

Avner no le había hecho ninguna pregunta con respecto al caso, se veía que su intención no era esa. De hecho no habían cruzado muchas palabras desde su encuentro hasta la llegada a ese pequeño apartamento. Era un hombre callado y reservado, en eso no se parecía nada a Castle, pensaba Beckett, pero a su manera ambos eran caballeros y no costaba depositar confianza en ellos.

Beckett lo miró detenidamente un momento sin percatarse de que él también lo hacía. Steve podía ver en sus ojos el miedo que tenía y lo mal que estaba con esa situación. Sabía que Rick Castle era su compañero, no oficial, pero compañero al fin.

-Se ve cansada detective.- Interrumpió Avner el silencio tenso.

-Tengo la impresión de que este caso no terminará nunca.- se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Cuál es exactamente su relación con Richard Castle, hasta donde yo se él es escritor?- Beckett sintió como esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

-Él… Yo accedí a que Castle pudiera acompañarme en los procedimientos de los casos con el fin de buscar inspiración para sus novelas.- Respondió Beckett convenciéndose de que esa era la única razón.

Avner sonrió. Katherine Beckett era una hermosa mujer, con carácter y atrevida. Richard Castle era un exitoso novelista experto en crímenes y por lo que él sabía, soltero. Parecía obvio que algo ocultaban.

- ¿Y qué le da él a cambio?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

Beckett sintió nervios de pronto cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación. Estaba con Steve Avner, padre de Castle manteniendo una conversación acerca de la relación que mantenían. No podía evitar sentir que la conversación estaba pasando al plano netamente personal.

-Él…- Dudó un segundo. –Él me ayuda a resolver los casos.- Terminó brevemente.

-No me malinterprete Detective…

-Kate está bien.- Lo autorizó a llamarla de su nombre de pila.

-No me malinterprete Kate, pero por la preocupación con la que la veo, y los libros que él escribe, creo que existe más que una relación por conveniencia.- Sonrió poniéndose de pie.

El hombre se levantó y caminó a la pequeña cocina, cogió una taza y la llenó de café preguntándole con la vista a Beckett si le apetecía uno. Ella negó con la cabeza y cuestionó si lanzarse a la siguiente pregunta.

-Así que lees a Rick Castle.- Bajó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo.

-No soy un adicto la lectura, ni tampoco tengo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, pero solo de esa manera he podido ir conociendo a mi hijo.- Beckett lo miró atónita. Sabía que Castle se había preguntado por qué su padre los había abandonado a Martha y a él, pero las respuestas no eran fáciles. Sin embargo ahora su padre había reconocido leer sus libros para poder saber más de él, y aunque fuera ficción, Avner trataba de hacerse una imagen de Richard Castle como persona.

-Siempre lo has sabido.- Concluyó Beckett.

-La vida de un agente de la CIA no es fácil, debes saberte cubrir entre secretos, mentiras y omisiones, sin contar los riesgos que corren los agentes en cada misión. No era algo digno para Martha, y cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo, me alejé. No se merecían algo así. –Explicó fríamente soplando su café.

-Nunca más volviste a verlos.- Acusó Kate delicadamente.

-Tenía que alejarlos de mi, de otra manera hubiesen tenido que vivir bajo los mandatos de la Agencia.- La miró fijamente.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó pensando en la decepción que debió haber causado con su partida.

-No. Confiaba en la fuerza de Martha para superar todo lo que ocurrió, y confío en que Rick tiene lo que se merece: Una familia, seguidores, el dinero suficiente y una mujer.- Una vez más, Kate sintió como los ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos.

Claramente Avner no era de los que se andaba con rodeos.

-Castle y yo nos conocemos hace cuatro años, hemos vivido muchas cosas, y me ha ayudado a superar viejos obstáculos. Le tengo un gran cariño.- Reconoció evitado mirarlo.

-Eso explica su desesperación por reconocer el cuerpo que encontraron en el estacionamiento.- Beckett tragó saliva y evitó recordar ese momento

-¿Quién era ese hombre?- Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema y sabiendo que tenía algo que ver con eso.

-Greg Johnson, uno de los dos agentes que están con Brandon.- Explicó.

-¿Tu lo mataste?- Quiso saber.

-Era él o yo. –Respondió cortante.

-¿Qué hay del otro?- Frunció el ceño.

-Fred Miller, en medio del tiroteo le di en un brazo y escapó. –Alzó los hombros.

-¿Por qué no lo seguiste, te hubiera llevado hasta Castle?- Preguntó sin entender.

-Sabía que Danberg llegaría al lugar y que iría con él, y aproveche la ocasión para esconderme tras el auto en el que iba. Era la única posibilidad de encontrarla.- Terminó.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Beckett tenía la mirada perdida en la pared frente a ella y Steve en el fondo blanco de su taza. El silencio reinaba una vez más entre ellos y fue Avner quien rompió el hielo.

-Si tiene hambre detective puede buscar en la cocina, hay café en la máquina, el baño esta detrás de esa puerta.- Indicó con su dedo.

-Gracias.- Sonrió honesta por primera vez.

-Si necesita dormir puede hacerlo en el dormitorio.- Indicó una nueva puerta a espaldas de Beckett.

-Creo que necesito descansar un momento.- Reconoció Beckett recogiendo su bolso, pero antes de entrar en la habitación se volvió. – ¿Crees que Castle esté bien?- Notó preocupación en su mirada de pronto.

-Mañana lo sabremos Kate.- Contestó sin ánimos de crearle falsas expectativas con respecto a su hijo. El escenario era complicado. Sólo había una corazonada de dónde podía estar, tenían a Agentes buscándolos por todas partes, y lo más probable era que Castle estuviese vigilado. Sin embargo, pese a todo, ambos sabían que teniéndose al otro como refuerzo sería un poco más fácil.

Castle despertó de golpe una vez más por culpa de una pesadilla, pero esta vez no era Sophia quién la protagonizaba, sino Beckett.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar detalladamente la pequeña estancia ahora con luz, proveniente desde una ventana que no debía medir más de un metro de alto y ancho. Pensando en escapar se acercó rápidamente y dio unos pequeños golpes con sus nudillo y aunque el sonido del vidrio no era como de costumbre, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y golpeó fuertemente con su codo. Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones en medio de un gemido, el dolor provocado por el golpe lo hizo sentirse incluso mareado, mientras el vidrio permaneció intacto. Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar algo lo suficientemente firme para poder romper la ventana, sin embargo a simple vista no encontró nada.

Dio vueltas en círculos un momento y se detuvo en una pequeña caja blanca que estaba a un costado de la puerta. Pensando en que podía ser una alarma, se acercó para curiosear, sin embargo al abrirla notó que se trataba de un controlador de temperatura. Comenzó a subirla y a bajarla mientras pensaba en cómo podía salir de ahí. De pronto sintió gritos desde afuera del departamento y escuchó la cerradura. Volvió a uno de los asientos e intento actuar normal al momento en que vió como su secuestrador entraba tremendamente irritado y con su arma en la mano.

-¿Sónde está Beckett?- Preguntó con un grito apuntándolo con su pistola.

-Creí que ustedes la traerían.- Contestó asustado, quedándose inmóvil.

-Escúchame, si Beckett no aparece, de aquí no saldrás.- Castle tragó saliva confirmando sus sospechas: Aquel extraño deseaba acabar con la misión de Sophia, y no tenía intención alguna de protegerlo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó al momento en que un segundo hombre entraba por la puerta con muy mal aspecto y una gran mancha de sangre en su brazo izquierdo.

El hombre ignoró su pregunta y se giró al que acababa de entrar.

-¿Dónde está Miller?- Preguntó igualmente disgustado a su socio.

-Le han disparado.- Contestó sentándose y quitándose la chaqueta.

Castle lo miró mientras descubría su brazo ensangrentado. No parecía tan grave sin embargo escuchaba que respiraba dificultosamente.

-¿Tienes tu arma?- preguntó el primer hombre de nuevo mirando la herida de su compañero sin inmutarse.

El hombre sacó la pistola que guardaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón y el dejo sobre sus piernas, esperando una nueva orden.

- Quiero que lo hagas hablar. Si hace algo estúpido puedes dispararle en una pierna.- El segundo hombre asintió firmemente y vio cómo el primero se disponía a dejarlo solo.

-¿Qué harás tu?- Preguntó antes de que cruzara la puerta de salída.

-Iré a buscar a la detective.-Le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Castle y salió.

Castle miró a su única compañía en la estancia y observó su herida, ya no sangraba y estaba atada con una improvisada venda. Castle lo observó mientras se examinaba con dolor. El hombre quitó la venda con poca delicadeza y comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, ejerció presión sobre ella, y en cuanto se detuvo puso una nueva. Cuando terminó su procedimiento se volvió a él y tomó su arma.

-Sabes, si no limpias la herida, se infectará- Dijo rápidamente antes de que el hombre hablara.

El hombre miró una vez más alrededor de su venda en su brazo descubierto como examinándose. Castle pudo notar como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

-Comenzarás a sudar y te comenzará a doler la cabeza.- Añadió.

El hombree sacudió la cabeza e intentó ignorarlo. Pasó su mano por la frente secando el sudor y volvió su vista a él.

-He visto casos como este. Tal vez debas dejar que alguien te sane.- Fue su primer intento tanteando la vulnerabilidad del hombre.

-Estoy bien.- Contestó serió y quejándose de una leve puntada en su brazo.

-Lo estarás hasta cuando comiences a sentir que agujas se te clavan en la herida y en todo tu cuerpo. Comenzaras a sudar más y el dolor de cabeza se hará insoportable.- EL hombre se sintió más enfermo de lo que estaba y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Castle mantuvo la vista en el hombre, parecía ser una persona fácil de dominar, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para establecer una conexión para aprovecharse de su debilidad.

-Hice un curso de primeros auxilios, si me permites ver, te podría decir que tan mal se encuentra tu herida.- Castle se puso de pie sin esperar la aprobación del herido.

-Que sea rápido.- Accedió mostrando su pistola y apuntándolo ahora directamente a la cabeza.

Castle se acercó lentamente y comenzó a quitar la venda. Pudo sentir que la temperatura del hombre era más elevada de la normal, necesitaba subir la temperatura de la habitación y ponerlo más débil de lo que estaba.

-Tienes fiebre, eso es sólo el comienzo. Necesitarás antibióticos.- Indicó adivinando que se hacía en esos casos. Estaba claro que no tenía ningún tipo de curso de primeros auxilios salvo la poca investigación que había hecho para poder narrar una escena en una de sus novelas de Derrick Storm.

EL hombre lo miró desconfiado y apretó su arma con fuerza.

-Mientras puedes mojarte la frente y la parte de atrás del cuello para calmar la fiebre.- Indicó dándole espacio para que se acercara al baño. EL hombre se puso de pie, lentamente caminó hacia el cuarto, siempre apuntándolo con su pistola. Castle aprovechó la oportunidad de que no lo miraba y se acercó al regulador de temperatura, lo subió al máximo y volvió a su asiento.

A los pocos minutos comenzó a sentirse la diferencia, el hombre comenzó a pararse más seguidamente a mojarse y sentía una fuerte jaqueca. Castle lo miraba atentamente, esperando que cometiera un error.

-¿Cuál es el detonante?- Preguntó con voz firme sin ponerse de pie y apuntándolo directo a una de sus piernas.

-Ya se los dije. No lo sé.- Contestó inmóvil.

El hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear a Castle. Lo apuntaba directamente a su muslo izquierdo y de vez en cuando pasaba la manga de su camisa por su frente secando las gotas de sudor, podía ver como los ojos se le cerraban solos y tropezaba al caminar. Castle sabía que ese era el momento para atacarlo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el hombre se ubicó frente y cerca de él. Notó que a pesar de apuntarlo siempre con su arma, la había aflojado. Tomó aire y rápidamente inmovilizó la mano del hombre en la que tenía su pistola y con la otra lo golpeó con la fuerza suficiente en el rostro para dejarlo tirado en el piso.

Se aseguró de que no se movía más, registró rápidamente los bolsillos y le quitó las llaves. Corrió rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir comprobó que nadie se acercaba. Bajó por las escaleras a toda velocidad y salió por la puerta trasera.

Una vez afuera respiró profundo e intentó reconocer los edificios que se podía apreciar desde el callejón en donde estaba. El aire era puro, lo que indicó que estaban cerca del mar. Sin perder más tiempo, Comenzó a correr en busca de un taxi que lo llevara al precinto, pero cuando estaba a metros de la calle principal escuchó dos disparos que lo obligaron a esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura. Intentó mirar hacia la dirección de los disparos pero en cuanto se asomó un nuevo ruido lo paralizaba. Trató asomarse por segunda vez y vio como el hombre que lo había llevado ahí caminaba en su dirección con paso firme. Miró hacia atrás y se decidió a correr. Quitó el seguro del arma que le había quitado al hombre antes de salir del apartamento y disparó hacia el frente intentando ganar unos segundos. Cuando el hombre se escondió para protegerse, Castle echó a correr y pocos metros antes de llegar a la calle disparó una vez más y siguió corriendo. En el momento en que iba a salir del callejón un auto se detuvo repentinamente en la salida y le impidió el paso. Castle estaba rodeado. Se giró rápidamente y apuntó con su arma firmemente al hombre que lo perseguía.

-Sube.- Dijo una voz desde el interior del automóvil mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

Castle miró hacia adentro. No conocía a aquel hombre y no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez. Sintió un nuevo disparo que llegó hasta la parte de atrás del automóvil y sin pensarlo dos veces accedió. Cuando estaba por entrar, escuchó un nuevo disparo en su dirección e inmediatamente una puntada en su hombro derecho que lo dejó inmóvil. El hombre de adentro, lo tomó de la ropa y lo tiró hacia el interior del auto y sin cerrar la puerta arrancó a toda velocidad.

Luego de avanzar unos metros, Castle miró su hombro, y tal como lo había pensado estaba cubierto de sangre, sentía un gran dolor y de a poco se fue sintiendo más débil. Respiró profundo, y tomando su arma apuntó hacia el conductor.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó evitando gemir de dolor.

-Steve Avner. No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí.- Prometió actuando fríamente como si se tratara de cualquier persona.

-¿Dónde está Beckett?- Preguntó al momento en que el arma se le resbalaba de la mano.

-Te llevaré hasta ella.- Prometió una vez más al ver como de a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas.

Beckett miraba el reloj de su padre, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del departamento de Avner en medio del callejón. Había llegado hacia varios minutos y se preguntaba si Avner había tenido más suerte que ella con la búsqueda de Castle. Se habían puesto de acuerdo muy temprano en la mañana de buscar a Rick en dos diferentes lugares y Beckett había convencido a Avner de que si buscaban por separado lo encontrarían más rápido, sin embargo llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándolo y no contestaba las llamadas. Tomó las llaves de un automóvil que Avner le había dado para buscar a Castle y su arma y se dispuso a salir, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió y vio a los dos hombres entrar. Castle se veía muy mal herido y Avner intentaba sujetarlo para mantenerlo en pie.

-¡Castle!

-¡Beckett!- Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras ella se abalanzaba a él y le daba un abrazo aliviada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-¡Castle!

-¡Beckett!- Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras ella se abalanzaba a él y le daba un abrazo aliviada.

Castle respondió al abrazo, mientras Avner observaba cómo la preocupación de ambos se iba disipando poco a poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Interrogó Beckett a ambos mientras ayudaba a Castle a sentarse.

-Cuando llegué Brandon y Castle estaban en medio de un tiroteo y lo alcanzó un disparo justo antes de subir al auto.- Explicó brevemente Avner entrando a la habitación y llevándole un kit de primeros auxilios a Beckett.

-Detective, iré a buscar a Brandon, en el camino intentaré comunicar a Danberg para pedir sus refuerzos. Ustedes no se muevan de aquí, Brandon no llegará hasta acá.- Beckett asintió y Avner se dirigió a la puerta. Observó unos segundos a la pareja y luego volvió a llamar la atención de ella.

-Kate, confío en usted.- Beckett se quedó mirándolo entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Avner.- Llamó esta vez Castle. –Necesito que le avisen a mi hija y a mi madre que estoy bien.-Pidió entre quejidos.

Steve asintió y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Beckett se concentró en Castle. Revisó el interior del botiquín que le había dado Avner, en él encontró más de lo que esperaba: vendas, calmantes para el dolor, y antisépticos para evitar la infección en la herida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Kate pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Como si me hubieran disparado.- Dijo luchando contra el dolor.

-Quítate la camisa.- Indicó si poder evitar los nervios de la situación.

Castle intentó desabotonarse con su mano izquierda, pero su torpeza y el dolor no agilizaban las cosas. Beckett tragó saliva y sin pensarlo dos veces por miedo a provocar una situación tensa, lo ayudó.

Entre el dolor y la debilidad que sentía, Castle observó detenidamente mientras Kate desabotonaba su camisa delicada y ágilmente, mientras ella evitaba encontrarse con sus ojos. Lentamente le quitó la camisa y con mucho cuidado descubrió su brazo ensangrentado.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó Castle intentando romper el hielo.

-Danberg llegó al precinto, poco después de que desapareciste, me contaron lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidió llevarme a un lugar seguro para evitar que Brandon llegara a mí.- Comenzó Beckett mientras limpiaba la herida de Castle. –Cuando fui por un par de cosas a mi apartamento, Danberg recibió una llamada de uno de los agentes que trabaja con él, le dijo que habían encontrado a un hombre en el lugar en dónde te dejó el taxi que tomaste luego de salir de The Old Haunt. Danberg me llevó pensando que… -Kate dudó un momento evitando poner en evidencia sus sentimientos.-… pensando que eras tú. Fue ahí cuando Avner entró al auto en donde iba con el Agente Collins y me trajo para acá.- Se detuvo al ver a Castle retorcerse de dolor. Observó la herida, ahora más limpia y vio el recorrido de la bala que había entrado y salido limpiamente por el brazo derecho de Castle.- Esto te va a doler.- Advirtió tomando un pedazo de tela que utilizaría para apretar la herida y evitar que siguiera sangrando.

-Ok.- Fue lo único que respondió y respiró profundo como armándose de valor.

Beckett pasó la tela bajo el brazo de Rick e hizo un nudo.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó a Castle, quien asintió girando su cabeza para no mirar.

Beckett cogió los extremos de la venda y apretó el nudo con fuerza. Castle dejó escapar un grito y comenzó a sentirse más débil que antes. Kate se levantó y cogió de la pequeña cocina un vaso con agua y se acercó nuevamente a él para darle de tomar los calmantes que había encontrado en el botiquín. Castle echó su cabeza hacia atrás y esperó a que el medicamento hiciera su efecto.

-¿Quién es este tipo?, ¿Por qué nos está ayudando?- Beckett lo miró intentando ordenar sus ideas. No quería esconderle a Castle la verdad, pero Avner confiaba en ella, y aunque no compartiera la manera en que Steve hizo las cosas en el pasado, lo entendía. Además no era su tarea contarle a Castle todo lo que sabía, aunque más tarde se lo recriminara.

-Steve Avner es un agente de la CIA. Danberg tenía la sospecha de que él o Brandon eran los que querían continuar con el plan de Sophia y los que te habían secuestrado. Ahora que Avner te encontró, quiere llegar a Danberg para evitar que Brandon termine lo que se propone y demostrar que él no tiene nada que ver con el "detonante".- Beckett se puso de pie y ayudo a Castle a levantarse, estaba pálido y necesitaba descansar.

Lentamente se dirigieron al dormitorio en el que había dormido Beckett y lo ayudó recostarse en la cama. Acomodó las almohadas bajo su cabeza y en la cercanía de sus rostros, sus ojos se encontraron. Castle bajo su mirada hasta sus labios, sabía que no era el momento para demostrar sus sentimientos, ni para presionar a Beckett pero tenerla así de cerca después de lo que había ocurrido le hacía preguntarse si era justo y necesario seguir esperando.

Beckett bajó su mirada también, y con el mismo pensamiento se acercó un poco más. Volvió su vista a los ojos como buscando alguna señal que la hiciera continuar, pero un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Castle la hizo detenerse. Se alejó unos centímetros y pasó su mano por la mejilla de él. Castle sintió su calor, su suavidad recorriendo su rostro y maldijo su herida de bala.

-Descansa, Rick.- susurró y dio media vuelta para dejarlo dormir, pero antes de alejarse sintió la mano de Castle que la tiraba de la suya para que se quedara a su lado.

Beckett dudó un segundo, observó disimuladamente su torso desnudo y firme. Y complaciendo sus sentimientos se recostó a su lado sin soltarle la mano y sintiendo cómo la calma y alivio de tenerlo cerca se apoderaban de ella.

Beckett sintió el aroma de Castle a su lado y se despertó de golpe algo desorientada, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba. Su mano estaba delicadamente sobre el pecho de Castle y estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre su lado derecho. Se quedó así unos segundos, observándolo dormir y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, y se reconoció a si misma lo mal que lo había pasado con su secuestro. No pudo evitar volver a sentirse responsable de lo que había ocurrido, no quería que Castle volviera a pasar por todo aquello. No quería volver a tener el sentimiento de angustia que vivió cuando Castle estaba desaparecido, aunque tuviera que dejar de verlo todos los días.

Se quedó un par de minutos así, pensando en cómo terminaría aquella relación que tanto la atormentaba. Sin intenciones de despertar a Rick se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación rogando que Avner no los hubiese visto así. Cogió una taza de café y miró su reloj. Eran las 10 de la mañana y parecía que Steve no se había aparecido por ahí.

Se sentó en el sillón a esperar a que alguien apareciera, el encierro y la incertidumbre de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba hartando. Quería irse a casa, tomar una ducha y olvidarse de este caso para siempre. Quería que Castle se fuera a casa con Alexis y Martha y pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¡Hey!- Escuchó Beckett de pronto. Alzó la vista y vio a Castle de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hey ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó admirando su torso aún desnudo.

-Mejor. Si alguna vez piensas dejar el precinto ten en mente la medicina.- Bromeó sentándose en el sillón justo al frente a Kate.

-Lo tendré en mente.- Sonrió.

Beckett se puso de pie y buscó una tasa para Castle, la llenó de café, y esta vez fue ella quien le entregó el primer café de la mañana.

-Gracias. –Lo recibió y dio un sorbo. -¿Crees que Avner haya encontrado a Brandon?-Beckett sintió nuevamente esa sensación de estarle mintiendo a Castle con lo de su padre, y mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el interior de su tasa.

-Eso espero. Quiero que todo esto se acabe de una vez.- Confesó bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Creo que después de este caso, todos necesitaremos tomarnos unos días antes de volver al precinto.- Beckett levantó la vista, no era el momento para decirle lo que tenía pensado, sin embargo, si no lo hacía en ese instante no lo haría nunca.

-No volveremos al precinto Castle, al menos tu no.- Beckett bajó la mirada evitando la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas?- Interrogó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello era una broma.

-Castle, no puedo permitir que continúes exponiéndote a este tipo de situaciones. No es justo…

-Beckett, si hago esto es porque quiero, y sé cuáles son los riesgos que corro.- Explicó

-Te han secuestrado agentes de la CIA, te dispararon, ¿a qué más te expondrás?- Comenzó a alzar la voz sin darse cuenta.

-Sé a lo que me expongo y es lo mismo a lo que te expones tú.- Alzó la voz también.

-Mi caso es diferente Castle, yo estoy entrenada para esto y exponerme a estos casos es parte de mi trabajo, no el tuyo- Continuó. – Rick, tienes a Martha y a Alexis que en estar preocupadas por ti, no es justo para ellas…

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Preguntó de pronto dejando a Beckett de una pieza.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que algo te pase.- Confesó. – ¿Por qué no lo dejas Castle? –Sugirió.

-Tú sabes por qué. -Beckett levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Sabía por qué Castle seguía "investigando" con ella, se lo había dicho aquella vez cuando le habían disparado. Todo el mundo sabía la razón.

Castle se acercó lentamente. Tomó la mano de Beckett y luego la miró a los ojos. Beckett parecía no reaccionar, veía su rostro acercándose y no quería detenerlo. Rick dio un último paso y fijó su vista en sus labios y vio como Beckett hacía lo mismo. Soltó la mano de su compañera, la situó en su espalda y la obligó a acercarse. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, ya no había vuelta atrás. Beckett cerró sus ojos, puso una de sus manos en su pecho y se dejó llevar. Sentía el corazón de Castle acelerarse. Pero el sonido de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta los apartó rápidamente como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara. Habían perdido su oportunidad.

Beckett se giró hacia la puerta ágilmente y se sorprendió al ver a Danberg entrando por ella sin percatarse de lo que allí había ocurrido.

-¡Danberg!- Exclamó Castle al verlo ahí.

-Sr. Castle, me alegra saber que están bien. –Sonrió a ambos.

-¿Dónde está Avner?- Preguntó Beckett preocupada.

-En busca de Brandon, me contó lo ocurrido y le envié refuerzos.- Explicó brevemente. – Yo me desvié un poco, quería ver con mis propios ojos que se encontraban bien.- Beckett miró a Castle y luego volvió su vista.

-Yo estoy bien, pero Castle recibió un disparo de Brandon mientras intentaba huir.- Respondió esperando que le dieran atención medica.

-No se preocupe Detective, Brandon está rodeado, no demoraremos en encontrarlo. Después de que lo tengamos me encargaré personalmente de que el Sr. Castle reciba la atención que requiere.- Castle movió la cabeza en gesto de gratitud.

-Gracias.- Contestó Beckett esbozando una sonrisa.

-Por ahora debo marcharme, en cuanto tengamos a Brandon se lo comunicaremos. Sr. Castle, su madre y su hija han sido avisadas de que se encuentra bien y de que está a salvo.- Castle estrechó su mano.

-Gracias Agente Danberg.- Agradeció una vez más.

Danberg se acercó a la puerta no sin antes estrechar la mano de Beckett. Les dedicó una última mirada y dirigió una vez más a ellos.

-Me alegra que usted y su padre estén de nuestro lado.- Comentó aliviado de que Avner no era el hombre que andaban buscando.

Castle miró inmóvil y sin poder articular palabras cómo Danberg cerraba la puerta a su espalda y se volvió rápidamente a Beckett.

-¡Castle!- Intentó Beckett casi en susurro esperando que la perdonara por habérselo ocultado.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
